1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece such as a wristwatch in which a panel for power generation or light emission is fixed to a module for displaying time, etc. and in which this panel is covered with a timepiece display plate and, in particular, to a timepiece improved in terms of the construction for mounting the timepiece display plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a prior-art technique, there is known a timepiece in which a solar cell or an electroluminescence and a timepiece display plate are fixed to each other (See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4398555 (paragraphs 0016 through 0044, FIGS. 1 through 6)).
In this prior-art technique, an auxiliary ring consisting of a resin molding has a pair of columnar protrusions at a plurality of positions on the upper surface of the outer peripheral portion thereof, and a protrusion on the lower surface thereof. The protrusion of this auxiliary ring is engaged with a module to fix the auxiliary ring to this module. At the same time, the timepiece display plate is formed as a thin plate of a transparent resin molding of acryl, polycarbonate or the like, and a plurality of cutouts are provided in the peripheral portion thereof. And, by engaging these cutouts with the columnar protrusions of the module, the timepiece display plate is fixed in position.
More specifically, the pair of columnar protrusions have a gap between them, and are formed so as to be capable of elastic deformation toward the gap. The cutouts of the timepiece display plate are engaged with these, with the pair of columnar protrusions arranged on the inner side thereof being elastically deformed. As a result, it is possible to fix the timepiece display plate in a state in which it is prevented from lateral shift or rotation.